1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to cameras and methods for adjusting focus of the cameras, and particularly to a camera and an auto-focusing method of the camera.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art, that many camera employs a focusing system which automatically focuses the camera. While current cameras are designed with automatic focusing systems, a user must try to set up the camera within an allowable distance range of the focusing system included in the camera. Also, the user must employ his/her own visual feedback on different images of a scene in order to achieve an optimal image of the scene. These automatic focusing systems have been met with a modicum of success, but still they do not provide feedback to the user to allow the user to properly focus the camera automatically. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the prior art.